<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Distraction by Kaito_Dragneel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845177">A Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel'>Kaito_Dragneel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 is a Little Shit, Fives runs himself into the ground a lot, Flirting, Hunter takes care of people, M/M, Sexual Tension, soft, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter takes care of his own, and sometimes that means taking care of the 501st ARC Trooper they were assigned to work with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)/ CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me/gifts">The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The smell of gunpowder, sweat, and metal had filled the room a long time ago. The clinking noise of vode working out made Hunter twitchy. He didn’t like working out in these big gyms these large cruisers had. There was too much noise going on. However, he wasn’t really here for the workout. No. He had a different objective. Said objective being getting a certain ARC to take care of himself, since said ARC seemed incapable of doing it himself. Hunter believed it was just a part of the 501<sup>st</sup> charm. Just like insanity was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Hunter watched as the ARC pulled himself up the bar before carefully moving back down. He’d been in the gym for a long while. Hunter had been watching this ARC do pullups for the past forty-five minutes, and he was sure the guy had been working far longer than Hunter had been watching. ARC Trooper ARC-5555, Fives, was a headache and a half, but… he got along with Hunter’s defects. Treated Tech like a little brother to take care of, snarked right back at Crosshair and somehow managed to get the bastard out of his shell, and he competed with Wrecker with the flashiest kill. He was a good guy. However, he was running himself into the ground. Cody taught him to take care of his own, and while Fives was 501<sup>st</sup>, he had worked with the Bad Batch, which made him temporarily Hunter’s. If sparing with Fives and pinning him to the ground got him to take care of himself just a bit then he could do that. Even if the bastard was just a big headache at cooperating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “You gonna keep staring? A holo will last longer,” the headache snarked at him as Hunter cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>            Where</em> did the ARC get that attitude? It wasn’t the Captain, <em>certainly</em> wasn’t the Commander, and as good as the Jetti of the 501<sup>st</sup> seem to be, the troops don’t seem to interact with Skywalker that much. Their former Jetti Commander was gone too. He’d have to ask around to figure that one out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “If I wanted a holo, then I would have already taken one. Plus, I prefer action over staring,” Hunter snorted, offering Fives his water bottle making the reg stare at him hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Fives took the bottle after a moment, taking a drink from it easily before handing it back. Hunter winced internally at seeing the ARC strain a bit when he lifted the bottle. Ah. So, he was still injured then. Probably didn’t tell his medic. Fives had taken a hit to the shoulder blade. Hunter was actually impressed he didn’t have a large bruise there. Then again, maybe he’s only making assumptions because Crosshair would have bruised easily, and that was the only thing he could base it off. Crosshair bruised easily compared to the regs, but surely that hit would have caused <em>some</em> bruises. Hunter got a clear look of the ARC’s back as put away the bar he was using as a pullup bar on the ladder. <em>Clearly not.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “You’re staring again. What do you want, Sargent?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>            Cheeky shit with eyes in the back of his head.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Care for a spar, ARC?” Hunter tried not to show too much teeth when he grinned sharply. His pointed canines put some on edge. The again… with the way Fives’ eyes drifted to the sharp canines and darkened, maybe showing too much would be just enough. It wasn’t his plan to get Fives into his bunk, but he certainly wouldn’t mind <em>that</em> experience. Tech seemed to enjoy the casual flirting the guy did, and there supposedly good things being said about him. Plus, Fives looked like he could use a good fuck. “You look like you could use a distraction.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “<em>I</em> look like I could use a spar? Are you sure you aren’t projecting, <em>Hunter</em>,” Fives snorted, turning to face him, hands on his hips, chest heaving only slightly from his workout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            If Hunter let himself imagine, he could picture Fives on his back, skin flushed and chest heaving for a… <em>different</em>… reason. The guy did have a mouth on him… wonder if it was just as good at giving snark as it was at other things. Those dark eyes, heavy and lidded, bruises along that neck. Maybe he’d get to piss off that Captain by biting into the ARC. The Captain was very protective of the guy for some reason. And Hunter was sure that he and Commander Cody were a thing, so there was no need for him to be so protective of the ARC.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “If I were <em>projecting,</em> I wouldn’t be <em>asking</em> for your permission,” Hunter smirked sharply, making a show of dragging his eyes up and down the ARC.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Oh, <em>that</em> got a <em>wonderful</em> reaction. Dilated pupils sharpened and Fives shifted his stance carefully. Hunter could taste the tension on the tip of his tongue, could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and a shiver run up his spine at seeing Fives put together what type of <em>spar </em>Hunter was thinking of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “You’d prefer to do it here? Or your territory,” Fives asked carefully, cocking his head, wording the questions carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            That’s the thing about the regs. Sometimes there were a bit twitchy with words. They were preferred silent communication. Hunter wasn’t around the other vode enough to know those signals, so <em>words</em> were his only way to truly communicate. Good to know that Fives was good at picking up context clues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “How about we go a round here and the winner gets to decide the location of the… <em>next one</em>,” Hunter hummed, stepping up to Fives, just to the side of him, so that their shoulders brushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The body heat coming off of Fives warmed Hunter’s skin. There was a thread being pulled between them, and Hunter was very interested to see who would win the tug-of-war and snap the thread in two. Fives stayed put even as Hunter smirked and stalked forward towards the mat. The Sergant could feel the ARC’s eyes on him as he stepped on to the mat, and when he turned back those amber eyes were <em>burning</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Your funeral, vod,” Fives grinned sharply, stepping up to the mat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “We’ll see,” Hunter grinned right back, showing a bit too much teeth as he took up a fighting stance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>